Mania
by Red-Damascus-Steel
Summary: "I've never met a Sociopath before. I never really understood what one was or what they really did. But, after meeting him, I realize how dangerous they are. All because I went and made the biggest mistake of my life; well, not really. It was never a mistake before him but I'm paying for it now." -YAOI based. it's psychological up in here! I think my later chapters are better. :P
1. Chicanery

**Mania**

**I no own Zelda. Again, YAOI based. **

**I'm not so great at opening chapters but I'm sure the end of this first chapter will twist you like a pretzel :P**

**Enjoy.**

**Chicanery**

It was a quiet evening in the West Side of Clock Town. A little restaurant, Café Bombchu, was going about its daily business. The small establishment sat precariously, the door leading to this hidden place, in the middle of the stairway leading down back to Clock Tower. It was late afternoon and a man with ivory white hair sat at a booth while his leg jittered and his crimson eyes stared holes into his coffee. His long, pointed ears twitched with every clash of glass and metal. He held a ring in his left hand and repeatedly rolled it from finger to finger. A briefcase sat next to his feet. He was restless, waiting for the right moment. His eyes followed only one person every time they had passed. A man with flaxen hair, cerulean eyes and ears like his was carrying trays back and forth.

He saw his opportunity.

He gripped the waiter by the arm, "Link, I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"Okay, but let go of me."

He realized his knuckles had turned white and immediately retracted his hand, "Sorry."

"So, how do you know my name anyway?" the waiter rubbed his tenderized arm.

"Simple, you're wearing a name tag and, also, it's my job to know," he briefly flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Cagney."

"Oh," Link burned with embarrassment. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you and I can see each other after your shift ends," Cagney put his badge away and adjusted his black trench coat.

"Okay, Mr. Cagney, but," the waiter rubbed the back of his neck. "… Why?"

"Well, you see, Link," he lightly coughed into his hand. "I have a few questions regarding the death of your wife."

"That has nothing to do with me…" he seemed remorseful.

_Liar…_ He smiled sympathetically, "I'm not saying you had anything to do with her passing but I need to ask a few questions regarding what happened. Will you give me the chance to speak with you after work?"

"I thought the case was already closed." Link said with a steadily rising tone. "I left Hyrule because the media was driving me mad, I came to Termina to escape!"

Cagney noticed he was getting a little out of hand, he hushed him, as all eyes landed on them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. The case reopened because we had found new evidence that is, pardon me, linked to you, Link. I came all the way from Hyrule just for this case."

"I don't care if you came down from a Giant's butt hole," he huffed, frustrated, drawing unwanted attention. "I didn't, I couldn't have; I loved her!"

"I understand, Link," Cagney placed his hand on the peeved man's shoulder, exuding compassion. "Please, calm down."

He had to show some sign of concern, for now at least. He needed Link to open up to him. After enough coercing, Link became putty in his palms and agreed to meet with the detective. The evening came as the sun went down and the darkness of the night crept in. Detective Cagney sat at the top of the stairs near Clock Town bank and waited patiently. He updated the case with the words exchanged between him and Link. Cagney looked at the time and then looked toward Café Bomchu's entrance. He noticed someone looking out the door; it was Link. _Is he looking out to see me or is he trying to make a run for it?_ He placed his files into his briefcase and locked it. Cagney walked over to the man to resolve his thoughts. As he did, Link took notice of him and walked over sluggishly.

He approached Cagney, "Hey, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hey, Link," he looked stern. "Yeah, actually, you can consider this meeting with me as an interview to stay out of prison."

"Excuse me?"

"Link, it has been brought to my attention that you and your wife were married for only four months," he rolled the titanium band between his fingers.

"Yeah, so?" the suspect was visibly upset. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Okay, easy, no need to get on the defensive now," he said. "I'm just doing my job."

"I'm not, I'm tired and everything is ridiculous and things just seem to be getting worse," he said groggily. "It's annoying to have someone actually come to my job, from another country, asking me ridiculous questions about my past after I've just finished an eleven hour shift."

"Overtime?"

"Yeah."

"I understand that, Link, but may I remind you that you agreed to this. Just as you have a job, so do I. My priority is to investigate you and question you with the new evidence," he slid the ring into his jacket pocket. "That's why I'm here, that's why I'm meeting you, that's why I'm asking questions. I need answers. If you cooperate and turn out to be innocent, you'll be free to go."

"Okay, you're right, I did…" Link sighed. "Fine then, go and ask your questions, I'm willing to get this over and done with…"

"You know, Link, how about we go somewhere not so isolated and lonely?" the detective offered. "I know a nice little tavern that's open on late nights..."

"Do you mean the Milk Bar in East Clock Town? I don't have the membership to get in there…" Link frowned a bit. "Although I do hear their milk is top notch. All I can get is milk from the Gorman Brothers and it always tasted like watered down crap, it's gross but that's what I can afford."

"I have a membership, I'm actually well acquainted with Mr. Barten," he smiled softly. "I'm sure he'd let you in if you're with me."

"… Okay, thanks," that smile pulled him in. "We should go then."

They walked side by side through the darkened torch lit path to West Clock Town. They passed through the unlit gateway into North Clock Town. It was late and one soldier stood guarding that lone entrance from the ever scheming children who used this small field as their playground. You couldn't see his eyes but his stiff posture implied he was on high alert. An old lady, whom Link instantly recognized, was walking their way while carrying a large sack of, presumably, goodies. Little did they know, a man was lurking in the shadows.

"Hey, Baba!" Link waved to her. "What're you doing out so late? It's dangerous for someone like you, carrying something so big."

"Hello, sonny," she smiled softly, showing off more wrinkles. "Oh hush, did you just get out of work? Who's this handsome young man with you?"

"I did, and uh…" he pointed to his companion. "This is Detective Cagney."

"Detective? What're you doing with a detective?" her whole body seemed to shake from old age but she still seemed strong enough to carry that big bag on her back.

"Oh, he… wanted to ask me some questions regarding Zelda's passing…" he looked down at the old woman, she was much shorter than him. "I told you everything, Baba, you remember."

"Oh my, are you okay with that?" she spoke with concern. "That wasn't so long ago, dear; it must still be a tender wound."

"Well, he said I'd end up in prison if I didn't cooperate," Link rubbed the back of his neck. "They said they have new evidence and the case was reopened."

"Remember, sonny, you have rights," she stared venom into the detective, catching both boys off guard; she was usually as sweet as a button. "Don't you dare threaten this boy, Mr. Detective, or I'm gonna have to spank you, darn whipper snapper. I know you have a job and all but don't you go picking on this boy here."

_How charming,_Cagney resisted rolling his eyes.

"I know, but I just want to put this to an end, plus, I don't want to put any more suspicion than there already might be on me by resisting," the blonde smiled, drawing the attention away from the detective. "Thanks anyway, Baba."

Baba stared at Cagney, "You look very familiar, detective, have I seen you before?"

"Huh?" he lightly scratched his cheek and turned his eyes away. "Maybe."

"Alright, well, I have to get going, sonny," the old lady trudged toward the West Clock Town entrance with the giant bag on her bag. "My son is waiting."

"See you, tomorrow, Baba!" Link waved goodbye. "Get home safe."

"Do you think we should help her?" the detective asked as they walked towards the South Clock Town exit. "Let's detour, I want to look at the Clock Tower."

"I think she'll be fine, there aren't really any dangers out here nowadays," they walked through the unlit path. "Let's go."

The old lady neared the entrance as Sakon ran out and snatched the big bag off her back. He ran towards the path leading to the bitter mountain of Snowhead. "OH, NO, YOU DON'T SONNY!" Sakon turned around just in time to be gut punched by the old lady. He kneeled down to the floor in pain; he dropped the bag and held onto his stomach. "You naughty boy!" She grabbed him by the ear and threw him face first into the ground. Dazed and confused, Sakon felt a sudden stinging feeling on his bum.

"OW! Lady, are spanking me?!" Sakon's face was burning red. "Are you crazy?!"

"You!"

"OW!"

"Don't!"

"AH!"

"Steal!"

"OWW!"

"From!"

"The heck are your hands made of?!"

"Me!"

"AIEEE!"

"Now, go crying home to your mommy and ask her to teach you better manners, sonny," she picked up her bag. "And to give you a lesson in common sense. Did you really think a weak old woman would just walk around with a big 'ol bag of highly explosive material? You must've never been the brightest of the bunch. Now skedaddle and play with the other kiddies. Buncha whipper snappers."

"You're not human!" Sakon ran away humiliated, lunging forward with every step as his upper body jumped back with arms flailing behind him.

The old lady walked towards West Clock Town, humming a sweet song as she trudged along the dirt road. The guard snored softly, still standing straight up and appearing alert.

They meandered into South Clock Town and walked down the steps to view the Clock Tower. They both stared at it with admiration. It ticked with every passing minute and its grandeur was simply mesmerizing. The town was undergoing preparation for the Carnival of Time but it was all pulled to a halt. Being night time, most residents were asleep.

"You know, I insist you keep what we speak about to yourself. It would be in your best interest to not have anything held against you," Cagney rolled his ring between his fingers after pulling it out of his pocket. "Just some advice."

His cerulean eyes followed the ring, "What? "Held against me"? Baba wouldn't ever hold anything against me. Besides, shouldn't I be more worried about what I tell you over what I tell others? I mean, _you_ are the one that threatened _me_."

"Link, I'm just trying to do my job; trust is personal and I'm hoping you can establish some in me," he looked at him with a warming smile. "I'm here to help you; I'm not the enemy."

The blonde, captivated by that charming smile, thought quietly to himself for a moment, "Okay, alright, I'm sorry; let's just get to where we need to go so we can talk, okay?"

The detective nodded and they both headed toward East Clock Town. They walked through another unlit path. Link pushed his hands into his pockets; his eyes wandered toward the investigator. He was handsome, chiseled with milky white skin. He was tall, having a few inches on Link, and the trench coat didn't hide the fact that he was a very well built man. Something about the detective was alluring, dangerous even. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"So how was your day at work?" Cagney caught his suspect observing him.

"Ah… It went pretty fast actually," Link turned away and stared at the decorated pavement. "Just wish it wasn't such a busy night; it usually isn't."

They walked up to the Milk Bar and the detective knocked on the door. After a few moments, a single slot opened and a man with a gruff voice said, "Are you a member?" Cagney opened his brief case and pulled out the Romani Mask and put it on his head. "Ah, yes, you are a member. Come in." The door opened leading to a long set of stairs heading down into the bar. Link cautiously stepped behind Cagney and suddenly the man with a burly mustache and thick brows halted him.

"Hold it there, son," the manager held his arm out. "I didn't see your membership; no membership, no access."

"Hey, Mr. Barten," Cagney smiled. "He's with me."

"…" Barten scrunched his eyebrows and stared at the detective. "Who are you?"

Link just stared confused.

"It's me, Dark Cagney," he frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't you remember me?"

"… Oh, oh! Dark, little Dark, me boy!" Barten gave him a slap on the back. "You got so big! I couldn't get past that white hair of yours, it used to be black!"

"Yeah… I'm sure there are _so_ many other people who look like me," he lightly scratched his cheek. "Anyway, this guy is with me."

"Sure, sure," Mr. Barten let them pass through. "Come right on in, boys."

The manager of the Milk Bar made his way behind the bar counter. He smiled and started using a rag to clean the glass bottles and tending to the other members of the bar. Dark and Link moved towards the back end of the bar. There were a few other customers and there was a band playing on the dim lit stage. Soft, jazzy music; it was loud enough to keep others from hearing their conversation but they were far away enough to hear each other.

"Hey, Barten," Dark called out. "Let me get two bottles of Chateau Romani!"

"Chateau Romani?!" Link looked uncomfortable. "I hear that's really expensive, I don't have the money for that..."

"Don't worry, it's on me," Cagney smiled. "You don't have to drink it all at once."

Link smiled back, still unsure. Two bottles of Chateau Romani were slid down the counter to them. "Drink up!" Dark popped open the cap and downed his drink. Link hesitantly did the same and took a big gulp of milk.

His cerulean eyes widened as he coughed, "Goddesses, this is strong!"

Dark grinned and kept swigging his drink, coercing the other to have more. After some time, Link's cheeks became rosy but he still managed to speak intelligibly, barely. His words were slowly turning into slurs. Cagney coolly sipped his beverage; he had a stronger resistance to the milk's effect.

"This is great!" Link smiled. "I forgot why I'm even here!"

"I know you've never been here before," the detective smirked. "That's why I suggested this place."

"Yeah…" the blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "I told you that though."

"What I _meant_ to say was that I've known before you've told me," Dark pulled out a tape recorder from his briefcase and, unbeknownst to Link, set it near them.

"How would you have known?" the man turned his face to Dark, very unsure of him now.

"I know a lot about you," he stared blankly at the bottles of milk along the wall dipped in purple lighting. "Way more than you may even think to know."

"Okay…" the blonde seemed more than confused, slurring words that had more than 2 syllables. "Why do you know these little personal intri_cacies_?"

"You're my assignment as of right now; I will study you real close to get my reward at the end of my mission…" Cagney took another swig of his drink.

Link looked mildly disturbed and decided to take another gulp of milk. After an awkward moment of silence, Dark pressed the record button on the little machine he pulled out. He forced the blonde to face him.

"Okay, did you do it?" Cagney poked Link's chest.

"Do what?" he pushed his hand away.

"Come on, Link, I wasn't born yesterday," he sounded stern. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

The blonde stood silent.

"Did you kill Zelda?"

"I did not kill her, I have nothing to do with her death," he stared at the ground. "There's more to her; she wasn't some innocent little thing."

Dark downed more of his milk and deliberately remained silent. Link stared at him, observing him. Unsure of what was going on, he lightly pushed his arm, "Was that it?" Cagney didn't say anything to him. "Are you ignoring me? Why?" Link was growing bitter. The detective sipped his beverage and waited patiently.

"Mr. Barten," Dark signaled the manager to pass another two bottles of Chateau Romani; the drinks were slid down the counter to them.

As Link popped open the new bottle and took another big gulp, Dark spoke with a voice like silk, "I know you did it, you don't have to admit to it but internally, I know you're suffering. I can sense your pain and the struggle within yourself. You're going to have to be the one to live with this regret for the remainder of your life, and eventually you'll-"

"Okay, _okay_, OKAY, just leave me the _fuck_ alone!" Link threw an empty bottle of Chateau Romani to the floor, breaking it upon impact. "You want the truth…?"

Cagney stood silent, momentarily staring down at his tape recorder.

"She treated me like garbage! I couldn't put up with it anymore! I was soused to the eyeballs the lot of the time because of that whore… She thought because she had money she could do as she pleased," the blonde slammed his fist on the counter. "I did what I had to, to keep me from going insane and it was the best way! I had to kill her! You can't just _leave_ the princess! I had to get rid of her. I was stuck in that shitty marriage, always being cheated on... do you know what that's like? We stopped having sex because she was so filthy. I couldn't let her get away with it. I made it seem like we were attacked. They all trusted me to protect her, I told them we were over run. I have my ways. I don't care if she's royal. The King and Queen can just have another baby. I did it, I killed her and, if I could do it over again, I would still end her life!"

"How do you feel?" he stopped recording. "Admitting to me that you killed Hyrule's only heir?"

"That's what your response is? How do I feel?" Link guzzled the milk. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Shouldn't you be taking me back to Hyrule, to prison like you said?"

"No, I've never heard a word from you."

"Where are you getting at?" Link hiccupped, wiping his mouth.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened but, in exchange, I need you to dedicate your life to me," Dark smiled and help up the tape. "You see, Link, I actually am the Chief of my department in Hyrule and I'm on vacation. I can very easily reopen this case with your confession."

"Wait, I don't understand…" Link stared at the man with abject horror. "You're black mailing me?!"

"Well, if you want to call it that, then maybe," Dark took another swig of his milk. "But I just want you to know that ever since I've over looked your case, I've wanted you," he pulled Link in by the collar, closer to him; mere inches from his face. "I know this may sound crazy but I need you, Link, you're meant for great things. A little bird like you locked up in jail will wither to dust."

"Are you mad?!" the blonde shoved him away. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm a man of wealth and hold great sway over any and all police force in Hyrule. What you say will not mean a damn thing. Not with this," he dangled the tape just out of his reach. "I don't think you fully understand the repercussions of your actions. Termina is Hyrule's sister country, there's no escaping. They'd hand you right over if we wanted you. You're looking at life in prison. This was treason against the mother country and, by the Goddesses, they will put you through the most extreme torture until you die."

"You're crazy," not even being drunk could stop him from understanding what was going on; he got up. "You're insane!"

"I could care less for the Royal Family; I just had to get you alone so that I could express how I felt; my desire for you," he stepped toward Link as the man stepped back. "Would you rather die in prison or put your life in my hands?"

Dark pressed Link up against the wall. He looked down at the immensely distraught man. His cheeks were pink from the Romani milk. His skin, always fawn, was paling from the shock. Cagney admired his body; he was shorter than him by a few inches but he was well built. The blonde seemed anxious and was on verge of having a nervous break down.

"I need your answer now, Link," he whispered into his ear. "Will you end your life in prison or give yourself to me?"

**R&amp;R if you like, reviews build the morale ya know! :I**


	2. Purloined

**This'll probably be a short story. Maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

**Purloined**

"I… I…" Link tightly clenched his fists.

"Dark, come here!" Mr. Barten called from across the bar.

"Hold that thought," Dark momentarily stepped away.

His forehead creased; the blonde was dazed and his thoughts were muddled. The accumulation of stress and alcohol were not sitting well within his system. He pressed his palm to his temple as the full effect of the Romani milk slammed into him; he fell to his knees. "Oh, Goddesses, I don't feel good…" Link tried to cover his mouth, the pressure on his chest was overwhelming and his throat burned as acid ascended his esophagus. He spewed up, what appeared to be, chunky hummus on the granite tiles as he fell backwards. Dark held his back to the blonde as Link wiped his mouth. However, the ivory haired man turned just in time to see his victim faint.

…

"They say every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings… I wonder, where are yours?"

A bell chimed through the halls, echoing painfully in his skull. He pressed his palms to his ears and attempted to cry. Consciousness was on him before he could muster up the courage to face it. The blonde lay sprawled on dingy, cream sheets with misery breathing upon his neck. Light barely brushed the shutters, sparing his retinas but his torment didn't halt; he determined, having done it once, to never move his eyeballs again. A constant throbbing in his skull made the world before him pulsate. He felt as though a creature had clawed its way down his throat and perished in his intestines. Link held his stomach to relieve minor pressure as his disgruntled whines were raspy from his dusty, scorched gullet. He felt as though he had held a contentious discussion that culminated with him beaten meticulously by multiple, expertly used night sticks; his entire being ached. Link felt beyond terrible.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice spoke at the edge of his bedside. "You must feel like pure shit."

"Oh, man…" the blonde croaked. "Who the hell are you… and where the hell am I?"

"Stock Pot Inn; you don't remember?" he chuckled, rolling a pill between his fingers. "Well, that figures, considering how wasted you were last night. Barten wasn't exactly jumping to clean up your…"-he snapped his fingers.-"Bodily excretions, although, most of it coated you."

"Augh… what are you even saying?" the previous events suddenly knocked into his cranium, Dark replayed his alcohol induced confession, and a guttural groan escaped his lips. "Oh, you mother _fucker_."

"Ah, you remember then?" Dark grinned, pausing the tape. "You know, I'm still awaiting my answer..."

"I'm in no mood for this, you're an asshole," he stared at the bleak, cracked walls. "Goddesses, I _fucking_ hate you."

"That's the hang over talking," he nonchalantly grasped Link's ankle, tugging him close until the blonde was at his waist, placing the pill between his lips. It took a moment for Link to register his state of undress. Dark pressed himself between his prey's thighs, tenderly cupping his flushed cheeks, squeezing them as he slid the little pill down his throat with a gentle kiss. "You're more beautiful than your profile…"

"You're a bastard…" Link felt nauseous as he choked, swallowing the pill; he was thankful he, at least, had boxers… that weren't his. "Oh, you're such a _bastard_… what the hell was that?"

"Something to ease the pain," his lips curled into a wicked smile. "So, what have you chosen?"

Agony hammered at his skull as he glared contempt into the man above him; his nerves grated, "What if I decide neither and run away?"

"Tsk-tsk," Dark pulled the blonde and manacled him to the headboard. "You're not going _any_where. If you recall, I'm an officer of the law."

Link furrowed his brows while the migraine sliced his head. He frowned, a feeling of uneasiness crept upon his chest as the man before him traced his abdomen, inching lower, and lower-

"I wonder," the detective hummed. "Do you feel the better option is eternal suffering until they allow death to take you, Hero? That is your title, no? The savior of Hyrule? My, my, what a sight you've become…" he held his hand on the blonde's heart. "You may have won the war but you've definitely lost the battle here."

"Screw you."

"Mhm," Dark grinned. "You know, I want to help you, Link… I know I may have come off as a bit… tenacious but I can assure that I have only good intentions for you."

A bitter stare put holes into the detective.

"I understand, you're confused but I do feel for you and…" his eyes seemed to momentarily narrow. "I do want you but there is something I need you to do; in terms of your dedication for me, of course, I have a job for you."

"… I never agreed to anything."

"I think your choice is pretty clear," Dark eased off him and reached under the mattress. He unfastened a large knapsack and lugged out an object, Link had found it to be indistinguishable with his overwhelming headache, wrapped in thin cloth; he felt sick to his stomach as explosions scattered his brain. The detective unveiled a violet straight blade with two crimson edges and a forest green hilt; it was a double edged titanium alloy sword. Etched into the center of the blade were black roses with a neon green outline. "I need you…" his eyes rolled playfully. "To… how should I put this? … Take care of someone."

"… What?"

"Yes, you see," Cagney stood up straight. He walked briskly to a chest in the corner of the room and placed the blade inside. He made a rolling gesture with his hand as if to thrust his thoughts back into mind and, soon after, steepled his fingers. "There is someone who I've found to be quite troublesome and you, Hero, are the only one who may assist me in my… predicament."

"I… who?" Link scrunched his brows; he felt the intensity of his headache decrease. "Why me?"

"Because you're skilled in combat and you were meant to be mine and, well, before _I _say another word," he sauntered over and caressed the blonde's cheek. "I need _you _to offer me a verbal contract where your _life_ will be devoted to _me_."

"… And if I say no?"

"I'd relinquish you to the Royal Family, in which, you will be aptly tortured until they decree to terminate your miserable existence," Dark lightly tugged Link's ear lobe. "You're a reasonable man; what does common sense tell you?"

Link pulled at his restraints and bit his bottom lip, realizing after a few minutes of struggling, this man was not kidding, "… Fine, I will devote my life to you, _Dark Cagney_." His words spat venom as he turned away from the detective's touch.

"Wonderful," he clasped his hands and leaned to press his lips against the chained blonde's quivering ones. "Of course, with your amenable devotion, I desire more than just… tasks being fulfilled..." He lightly traced the hero's waistband. "I want you and, by the Goddesses, you cannot envisage the ways I yearn to ravage this gorgeous body…"

Link sputtered curses with a flushed face as Dark encroached upon a sensitive area. He curled into himself, repelling the touch of the ivory haired man who could only chuckle at the blonde's resistance. His crimson eyes roamed his trembling body, he licked his lips as he reached out to grab his tender buttocks and-

"Room service!" a knock came from the door. "I have those clothes you ordered… and breakfast!"

"Hold on!" Dark called out, pursing his lips. "… Not a peep from you, understand?"

Link could only breathe a sigh of relief as he felt the cuffs fall from his wrists. He rubbed them as Dark answered the door. A red headed woman placed their food on the table and handed the detective the clothes, mumbling her apologies as she left. "I called in a special order for you," he tossed folded garments onto the blonde's lap. Eager to no longer be in the nude, he immediately put on the outfit. He wore a green tunic and a silver buckled leather belt over a white collared, long sleeved shirt with golden beige harem pants. Between the tunic and his shirt was chainmail armor. He slipped on his brown boots that he had worn to work last night and was surprised as a pair of silver gauntlets were thrown at his face. Link glowered as he tugged them on. Dark handed him a sword belt and a brown leather scabbard as he retrieved the double edged blade from the chest. "Wear this."

"Are we… doing this now?" Link obliged.

"Well, I should give you the details first," he said, deciding to pick at some food. "You probably feel right at home with that getup."

"… Tell me," the hero pointed his weapon at Dark. "What's to stop me from killing you and escaping?"

The utterance of those last few words resulted in a plate flying at his face; he blocked it with the blade as it shattered into various shards as lumps of egg splattered with no bearing. Link was startled as he, in the flash of an eye, was slammed into the wall with the very sword he was given; Dark pressed it against his jugular vein, "Because, now you've come to realize I'm more than just a detective. My career has gone beyond cracking cases, I was a covert operative in Hyrule's forces and was trained to kill without a moment's hesitation; should you go against me… Well, maybe I'll reconsider the options I've given you and torture you myself…" Link's eyes were wide as he tried to keep still. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he held his hands up, signifying he meant no harm. Dark chuckled and stared deeply into those cerulean pools, whispering, "You're _scared_, aren't you?" The ivory haired man lifted the blade to his jaw and drew some blood to lap at the crimson liquid. "Yeah, I can see it in your eyes…" The hero's face burned as he maintained no eye contact, longing for his captor to remove the blade. Dark slammed his fist into the wall directly next to Link's head, causing him to jump, "You're a criminal, a liar. Never raise your weapon to me again, do you understand?" After receiving no response, he held the sword disturbingly close to his neck. "Do. You. Understand?"

"… I understand…" Link murmured.

"Wonderful," he smiled and ruffled his flaxen hair, putting the sword in his hand. "Now, let's get down to business!"

Against his better judgment, he sat down and sheathed the blade, "... Who am I after?"

"Grog, we have… business; he never fell through with his side of the bargain and I need you to put… an end to him," he rubbed his chin. "He is a threat to one of my core cases; a snitch, if you may, but lately he has been compromising my missions. He is no longer an ally."

"Why don't you just put him in jail then?"

"He's undercover at the moment, if I bust him, my work for the last three years will be torn asunder; I'm a relatively well-known detective and I've been given full authority to do whatever necessary to solve this case," he griped. "They've tried really hard to avoid us and they haven't realized just yet that they've been infiltrated. I need someone to go in and frame an enemy syndicate so that we can eradicate the source and cut off their destruction in Hyrule."

"What do they do?"

"Drug rings, I can't do this myself or my entire cover will be blown out the water," he scoffed. "I expect you to handle this task with ease, Hero, that is… unless you're incapable and aren't _man _enough to handle this assignment."

"I'm more than capable," Link scowled, crossing his arms. "… Ass. I thought you were on vacation."

"I am," an ugly grin plastered his face, "Any day away from Hyrule and all that paperwork is a vacation... Wonderful, you know, the moment I had set eyes upon you; I could tell you were special." He placed his arm around him and pulled the blonde close. "Now, let's go!" he caught Link in a choke-hold and dragged him outside the door.

**R&amp;R if you like**


	3. An Inkling of a Lie

**Well, hmm, here we are; me and you again.**

**This story is loosely based off of someone I used to know. So, you can thank that guy for this.**

**Read to your heart's content!  
Enjoy.**

**An Inkling of a Lie**

"Isn't this better than catering to the needs of hungry civilians?" A pale hand gripped the blonde's shoulder. "Having a blade in your hand and being able to do what your forte is? You don't have to worry about money; I can pay for you. I can take care of you."

Link was, to say the least, uneasy. Cagney had been trying to coax him all morning. The hero had killed, he had saved and he had conquered; he was the one who demonstrated his power. Now, here he was, at the mercy of a man who could probably end him should he so choose to. Dark had that utterly charming smile on his handsome face. If he didn't know any better, he would have fallen for his pearly whites and those half lidded crimson eyes but the incision on his cheek reminded him what he was capable of. At least Link felt like he was at 110% today; he couldn't explain it but he had a ton of energy ready to spill out.

They had made their way south outside of Clock Town. They were heading to Romani Ranch, close to Woodfall. According to the detective, verboten activities had been swarming the Romani's for a few years now. Dark didn't offer any more information other than Grog was at the back right of the ranch in the Cucco Shack. He feigned as a farm hand and should be disposed of immediately before he could inflict additional harm to the case. For whatever reason, the name of his target seemed to ring a bell to Link but he couldn't put his finger on it. He made no mention of it to the detective.

Dark told him to repeat the code words verbatim in order to see for himself what Grog was. He gave him precise instruction. With that, Link walked along the dirt path after receiving a "good luck" smack on the ass while Cagney remained outside. If he were present, red flags would go up or so he said. The hero muttered curses and went along with it; it was not as if he had a choice in the matter. He passed the Romani house, noticing a curtain peeked open to reveal cobalt eyes. He shrugged them off and made his way to the Cucco Shack in the back of the ranch where Grog resided. He tried not to look suspicious as he did all this.

Link stepped off the porch as he eyed his surroundings. There were multiple wooden fences that were placed throughout the significantly smaller field. He stepped down the creaky wooden steps and approached an extremely pale man who sat, head hung, on a stump in front of a lone tree. He was surrounded by Cucco Chicks; Link assumed this lean man with a mustard mohawk and matching capris was Grog.

"Hello there, stranger," the shirtless man lifted his face to the hero. "How can I be of service?"

"Ah, would you happen to have some milk?" Link was momentarily shocked to see pupil-less eyes; everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He _knew _this man but it was impossible. Grog died back in Hyrule. This all had to be some strange coincidence, besides, Grog was bald. Where did he get the mohawk?

Grog had paused momentarily, as if searching for a reason to deny him. His expression was stoic as he seemed to be determining something in his mind. The blonde tried his best to remain expressionless as he was observed. He always wondered how this guy could even see but more important questions rose to his mind. Grog furrowed his brows and smiled soon after. Link found himself relieved as the man nodded, but, he felt something was off.

"I don't have milk, this here is a Cucco Shack but I do have some golden eggs," his back remained hunched over as he kept his watchful gaze upon his customer. "Are you interested?"

"I am," the hero placed his left hand on his heart and put his right palm out in an open gesture. "Very interested."

He grinned and clasped his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, "Wonderful! Now, I have to ask, who sent you?"

Link recalled what Cagney had told him to say, "Barten."

"Alright," he seemed satisfied with that response. "How much are you looking for?"

"Ah… I was thinking a half ounce…" Link bit his lip.

"Half ounce? That's a lot of egg," Grog frowned. "That's 600 rupees; I need to see it up front before I can give you breakfast, friend."

"600 rupees?!" Link whispered curses under his breath as he reached for his wallet and pulled out 3 orange rupees; it was a good thing Dark was loaded.

Grog took one and observed it, slamming it against his stump; he decided it was real, "Alright, come with me."

The lanky man got to his feet and led him inside the Cucco Shack. It was dimly lit and he told Link to sit at the table. A lone bulb flickered as it dangled above his head. The hero tapped his fingers against the rotting wood. He felt restless; this was happening. He felt more on edge than usual. It was probably just the situation. Grog slipped into another room and Link unsheathed his blade and put it between his legs. He figured the darkness of the room would hide the fact he had pulled out his sword. He laid out the rupees on the table and anxiously awaited Grog's return.

"Here is your prize," he tossed him a small pouch as he gathered the rupees.

The blonde took it and opened it, his cerulean pools held disbelief as he stared at the white powder. Dark wasn't pulling his chain, this was cocaine. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he knotted the pouch and tied it to his belt. His fingers grazed the hilt of his blade as he knew what he now had to do.

"I never caught your name, friend," Grog seemed to eye him suspiciously.

"Ah…" the hero thought carefully as he tried to figure out what to say. Dark never said anything about this. He was going to end his life, why not just tell him the truth? "It's Link."

"I knew I wasn't seeing things," Grog offered a crooked smile as the blonde paused his movements. "Don't you remember me, Link?"

"You look like someone but he no longer lives as a mortal," he frowned, gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to fulfill his mission.

"I never became a Stalfos if that's what you're implying," Grog crossed his arms. "A witch that lived in the woods found me. She healed me and got me into this business. It makes more money than just running this little Cucco Shack."

"I'm happy to hear you survived, Grog," Link bit the inside of his cheek, his task just became 20 times harder. "I thought you were gone."

"Yeah, I heard about your success in Hyrule," the man seemed to smile genuinely; it seemed his misanthropic attitude had completely gone. "I'm amazed, you're so strong but, then again, I could see you were a good guy. You saved so many people."

"Yeah…" Link was becoming torn.

"I'm just wondering, what're you doing with this stuff?" he seemed disappointed. "I heard about the princess but I didn't think it would hit you this hard."

"I'm not doing drugs," the hero scowled at the mention of his ex but immediately caught himself. "I mean…"

Grog furrowed his brows and grasped the edges of the table, "What are you doing here then?"

"I… I'm here for a friend," Link sounded unsure of himself and the pale man caught his hesitancy.

"Who would that friend be?" he seemed to reach his hand under the table where two daggers were taped underneath the ledge.

Link must have thought for too long because Grog flipped the table aside and charged him. His friendly demeanor had completely turned hostile. His knives went to slice him but Link pulled up the flat side of his blade to block the attack. He went falling backwards in his chair and overset Grog in the process. He immediately got on his two feet and the lanky man did the same. Link's heart was pounding, the adrenaline was pumping at a ridiculous rate through his veins. The hero tried to relax himself as his body was ready to kill a ton of energy.

"Who sent you?!" he growled.

"I mine as well tell you since I have to kill you," Link steadied his double edged blade in his hands. "I was sent here by a man named Dark Cagney."

"I see," Grog seemed to accept this information, almost as if he knew this would come. "He caught on, I figure he would at some point but I never thought he'd get you."

"No one has me!" Link, now irate, rushed him.

He slammed his sword down vertically; his foe blocked. The blonde sent a swift kick to his side and twisted his body in the process. Grog slid to the wall. He got up and licked his lips, charging the hero. Link dodged every blow. Everything appeared in slow motion. It was as if the Goddess of Time was on his side, helping him win this battle but he knew it was not the case. It was something else. He dodged and blocked with ease; if he were hurt in any way he couldn't feel it. Link suddenly found his blade buried inside Grog. His pupil-less eyes widened as the hero painfully ripped out the blade. The mohawked man chuckled, puzzling Link as he was soon to greet death. Grog fell to the creaky, wooden planks.

"You know, I was half expecting this from Dark," he coughed up blood. "But I never expected you to betray Hyrule."

"What are you saying?" confusion lined his face.

"You don't know?" he laughed, causing him to bleed out faster and cough sporadically. "What a pity, I won't be able to witness the show… this has definitely become more interesting, more than I ever thought it could be."

"What are you going on about?!" Link balled his fists. "You're the enemy here!"

Grog simply chuckled some more, that genuine smile grazed his face; he pulled out a handheld transmitter and receiver from his pocket and spoke into it after holding the red button, "The Cucco has escaped the shack, the egg has been dropped and we need the dogs to step in, over. Mohawk Chick-y was eaten by the wolf, over and out…"

Link kicked the walkie talkie from his hands, fearing he may have jeopardized the mission. This only made Grog laugh harder as his blood pooled the floor. His vacant eyes stared at him, piercing his entire being.

"I do like you, Link," Grog grasped his ankle. "I do and, what I suggest is, watch your back because the dogs will be chewing on it."

Link pulled his leg away and frowned at the euphemism that only further perplexed him. The man below took one last breath as his entire being became cold and limp. The hero felt bad, he did like Grog but he wasn't going to die for him. The guy _did _attack him first. He did what he had to. However, he was left with too many uncertainties.

What did he mean he was against Hyrule? Link sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. His stomach felt queasy as he realized that more trouble was going to precede this event. Link took a deep breath and finished what he came to do. There was no sense in disappointing Dark. He carved the symbol of the enemy organization on the wall and grabbed a random piece of cloth lying around to clean his sword. He sheathed his weapon and went outside to meet Dark. Maybe he could provide some answers.

Should he even tell Cagney anything?

Link bit his lip as he eyed the Romani house. He felt those eyes on him again; it made him uncomfortable and it didn't ease his trepidation. What if Dark reprimanded him for messing up? He figured it would be worse if he didn't say what happened now than suffer the consequences later. Link mumbled profanities, frustrated that he was wrapped around this man's finger. He was feeling paranoid. Link had caught himself in deep shit, he knew it but it was progressively getting worse. He decided to bite the bullet and take everything as it came. He saw Dark waving him down at the end of the path.

_Here goes nothing._

**Well, until next time.**

**See ya!**

**R&amp;R if ya like**


	4. Desecration

**I'm feeling a bit of a block when it comes to my other story "Sleeping Under Ashes"**

**So, another chapter for this.**

**Enjoy my psychotic-ness.**

**Dese**c**ration**

His thoughts made loops, repeating questions within himself that he could not answer. He was anxious; dread sat beneath his belly which caused him to rub the afflicted area. _What would Dark do? What would he say? What was going to happen? _As much as he tried to toss his thoughts aside, they only lingered and teased him. He jumped at the sound of his name. Link was greeted with a hearty slap on the back.

"I take it you were successful?" Cagney flashed that grossly, charming smile. "I would expect no less from you, hero."

"Yeah…" Link eyed him warily. "About that…"

"You _did_ kill Grog," he suddenly glowered. "Didn't you?"

"I… o-of course, I did," the blonde winced at the sudden drop in his tone. "… But… something happened…"

"What?" his eyes narrowed as he slowly approached Link, backing him against the wall.

"I… uh… I knew him, Grog, that is. And he… uh, s-sort of, may have…" Link bit his lip as those crimson eyes buried daggers into his body. "He might have… called for backup, maybe, I'm not really sure."

"This was supposed to be a swift operation; in and out," the detective pressed him against the wall, his voice slick with venom. "And you _let _him call for back up?"

"N-no, it's just I… I knew him and it caught me off guard, he knew _me_," Link fumbled with his words. "He attacked me and I _did _kill him but it all happened so quickly! I _tried_ to stop him and-"

Dark gripped the hero's cheeks; he squeezed tight, causing Link much discomfort. His eyes held a steady gaze as he forced the blonde to face him. Link couldn't read his expression, his heart pounded out of his chest. It was almost as if he were calculating something. Link never realized how cold the detective's hands were. Cagney sighed; he stepped away from Link, surprising him as he let go of his face.

"Tell me what happened," he scowled. "All of it; I don't want you to leave out a damn thing."

Link nodded hastily and proceeded to tell him the entire event. He couldn't help but notice those clenched fists that tightened with every word; how he trembled at the end, those pools that burned him like fire, and how his knuckles went flying towards him. It seared his thoughts as he slid down the wall and sat absent mindedly, staring at the path leading to the Romani Ranch. Link could feel the welt growing on his cheek, it stung but he had experienced worse. The hero went to reach for his tenderized flesh but was brought to his feet with the swift grip of his collar. He closed his eyes and expected another blow but only felt soft lips press against his own.

"I'm sorry," Dark ran his fingers through his hair. "We all have our… faults but your error in judgment was beyond, for the lack of a better word, _stupid_... I have to teach you some more, don't I?"

"I…" Link was beyond confused as he stared into his crimson orbs, they held such affection. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he wouldn't have ever known such wrath could grace those eyes. He held his breath as they momentarily narrowed again.

"Don't apologize for your actions," he smiled. "I'm partially to blame; apparently, my research was insufficient…" He heaved a sigh and frowned. "My original plans for you have to remain on hold. They'll be after us now, I'll give it a few weeks' time, and… we must be on our guard. In the meantime, I have to train you."

"… Train me?" Link's expression lined with panic. "Who's coming? What're you talking about?"

Dark smacked the blonde and kissed him right after, "Do not fret, love, do not question me!" He took hold of his locks and gripped them tightly, lifting the blonde's head as he whimpered. "I have to train you to hold your tongue. _Clearly_, you're terrible at it. If they ever catch you, I require you to keep your mouth shut; no matter the price."

The trepidation rose within him as he began to struggle but his endeavor was useless. The detective was stronger and held him tightly in his vulnerable state. Cagney kissed his collarbone and lazily traced his fingers along the hero's neck. He lightly held his throat and slowly began to squeeze. Like a caged animal, Link began to kick wildly as he fought for air. Dark only smiled and whispered sweet nothings as the hero was on the verge of blacking out.

"Your training begins tonight."

…

Link awoke to nothing. The entire room was pitch black. He groaned; his throat was dry and his body ached. _Where the hell am I? _The blonde tried to get up but had found he was bound to a chair of sorts. _What's going on? _Link tried to lean back but his head hit something metallic, causing him to mutter in pain._ How long have I been here? _He sat in pure silence for what felt like hours. His thoughts raced as he tried to figure out where he was. He suddenly heard the estranged howl of wolfos. _Am… am I outside? _He looked up and saw no moon or stars. _It couldn't be_… He heard the tap of claws steadily near him.

"I'm going to die here, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily," lights lit up the room, it was colorful and vibrant. "But, you will undergo some immense suffering."

His vision burned; he must've been in the darkness for too long. Link watched as two wolfos, one gray and black while the other was white, approached him. He felt like he was hallucinating and began to sweat as fear filled him. Behind them was the detective, who casually strolled over to the hero after having walked up the stairs with a bottle full of paper. The blonde gripped the edges of his chair, nervous as the large creatures, which he had slaughtered so many times before, passed him without so much as a glance. They sat idly in a corner of the room. Link looked up to see a giant telescope was just above his head and constellations lined screen panels all over the ceiling and wall. Cagney briefly tousled the hero's hair and flashed that charming smile.

"Do you like it?" he gestured to the rainbow colored room. "This is an Astral Observatory, my hideout. It's here that no one may hear us and I can keep a steady look out for anyone that may enter or leave town… and that's Lon and Anya."

Link looked incredulously at the two wolfos who yawned, ears perked at the mention of their names, "You keep wolfos as pets?"

"No," he scoffed. "They're my companions."

"… I… alright," Link furrowed his brows, beyond confused. "Why am I tied to this chair?"

"What did I say about asking questions?" he dragged over a tray full of suspicious looking tools with a bucket of water and towel. "I told you, hero, your training begins tonight." He opened the bottle he had brought and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I want you to read this to yourself, if you tell me what it says at any point during our… training session, then we'll just have to start again. I hope you're a quick learner." The detective made the blonde read the note and then crumpled it and shoved it into his pocket. "Our training will go beyond this tray, I have a lot planned for you, love." Link eyed him warily as he picked up a scalpel blade. "And don't worry, we have an abundance of red potion."

Link became filled with terror as the blade neared him but was immediately relieved as he tossed the offending object back into the tray. The hero could only watch in abject horror as he, instead, reached for the bucket and towel. Cagney called for Anya, the white wolfos, as he adjusted the chair and forced Link to lay down and stare at the ceiling. Panic filled him once more as he pulled wildly at his restraints; he couldn't move. The beast held a towel over his face with its monstrous paws.

"Remember, hero," Dark lovingly stroked his chest, feeling the blonde hyperventilate. "This is for your own good."

**I'm not going to be descriptive with the torture because I _did_ rate this T for teens. So… I'll leave it all to your wild imaginations.**

**R&amp;R if you like :P**


	5. Pithy

**I can't help it! I'm really stuck with Sleeping Under Ashes at the moment.**

**I want to make it to the end though, of SUA, I have to finish it.**

**In the meantime, another chapter for this. I changed it to a "few weeks' time."**

**Made more sense :P**

**Pithy**

Agony was no longer a fiend, no; she no longer made his blood curdle. She had long silenced his screams and since coaxed him into her insufferable arms. He had soon found comfort in being apart from his self so he may stare down where his frayed body lie. Consciousness had often whipped and massaged his torn mind before agony could whisk him away once more; oh, how she loved him. The "training" sessions, as Dark liked to call them, were finally over. Hours, days, minutes, how much had he lost? A month, he was told, a whole month. He had not slept beyond him blacking out which only ensued an abruptly crude smack to awaken him. The stars above him twinkled. There was a door that seemed securely locked on his far right; he wished he could escape. Did anyone look for him? Did anyone care? He realized not that he had vocalized his concerns. His voice was raspy and barely audible; if he had undergone anymore torture, he was sure he would have lost his voice.

"They have but I've snuffed any interference, as far as everyone is concerned, you're on vacation," Cagney casually rolled a silver band between his fingers in his left hand. "I cannot afford interception of my mission."

"Why do you have that ring?" Link spoke coarsely, sour from his excruciating experience. "... Are you married?"

"None of that is your concern... unless, would you be jealous?" he twirled his flaxen hair, simpering down at the still restrained blonde. "You must feel dazed from the excessive doses of tonic I've given you. Your voice, it was immensely… robust, you know? I'm astonished you still have one. It was probably the potions that had saved your angelic vocals."

The hero bit back a vicious retort and closed his eyes. Thankfully, his body was not in pain. He was physically at his peak but his skull hammered his eyes. He closed them and heaved a sigh. Images of the horrors he had witnessed flashed in the darkness. Link could not even bring his self to cry; his ducts were more barren than the Gerudo Mesa. His cerulean orbs were dull, his extremities tingled. Ingesting red potion for an entire month was, surely, not healthy. The hero's back ached as he adjusted himself on the metal chair that was turned into a table of sorts. He had not left these chains.

"… He… str_ong_," Lon, the hoary wolfos, growled; he referred to Link.

"I… it… spoke?" the blonde sputtered in confusion, his speech a bit hoarse.

"_He_, love, and yes, well…" Dark mused, putting the ring into his pocket. "They barely speak the Hylian language; they have the competency, verbally, of a human toddler but only these two wolfos. However, their comprehension of the Hylian language is remarkable. They understand every word we speak; their vocals are not made like ours. They speak with guttural growls and howls. Of course, they speak properly in their own tongue. Do you recall the eccentric scientist at Lake Hylia in Hyrule? His name escapes me..."

"I… do," Link stared oddly at the two wolfos that sat on their hind legs with backs hunched. Their large claws scraped the floor. Their arms hung loosely at their sides while their jaws hung open. The wolfos' long, sharp teeth were pearly as their tongues sidled pass their lips. They looked like your standard wolfos; overgrown dogs. The piercing gaze of Anya, her eyes crimson, and Lon, his orbs golden, disturbed him. "… What did he do?"

"You know how he loved to… experiment. He desired mindless creatures to have knowledge, he sought communication with beasts and _very _few survived his trials. Aside from Anya and Lon, two of which I saved from that man," his leg jittered as he leaned against Link's confines. "I had him arrested. He was committing cruel acts against nature; it was unnatural. Some queries of nature are best not trifled with… I kept these two at my side. They have become my companions."

The two wolfos made no move to concur or refute this statement. They spoke to one another, more so with their eyes than with their vocals. Link bit his cheek and groaned as he felt his restraints loosen. Dark tenderly stroked the hero's cheek as he heaved a relieved sigh. He sat up and stretched. Link cracked his back and stretched his arms in every which way possible. He went to stand but immediately fell to the colorful tiles. Cagney lifted him up and helped the blonde stretch and receive feeling back in his limbs. Link was back to his normal state in no time. Dark occasionally looked through his telescope.

"The time is nigh..."

"What?"

"I expect that you will fulfill your promise, hero," the detective smiled charmingly. "Your life belongs to me; dedicate yourself wholly. This is where your "training" will come to fruition. It will all commence shortly."

"I don't understand," Link said, dread filling his belly.

"You'll see…"

The hero was about to badger the detective but the lights suddenly went out. It was pitch black and the entirety of the room quaked as an explosion had rattled the astronomical structure from outside. The lights flickered as they came on again and dust fell from the ceiling. Dark and the wolfos were nowhere in sight. Panic filled him as he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Rough metal rammed the door as armored men filed up in swarms from the stairs. The door busted open as billows of smoke filled the air and surrounded him. The blonde coughed and covered his eyes, the dust and arid smoke stinging his lungs and orifices.

"Well, I would have never expected this," a familiar voice hummed. "The Hero of Time; you have a lot of explaining to do."

Link struggled to view his offender. His eyes widened as he realized who was about to become his new captor. The familiar leathery, spandex exoskeleton that fit his form perfectly gave way to him. The tabard held that well-known symbol which did nothing but irk him when it had, in the past, brought comfort. His cowl did little to ease the intimidation of his gaze. His golden hair was long and tied back into a braid while his bangs were split side to side, just barely covering his left eye while his right eye remained visible; they were bloody red. Bandages covered his body and only one word could escape the hero's lips.

"Sheik…" Link spoke with utter disbelief; his voice was just barely above a whisper.

There was an indomitable silence that did nothing but raise his trepidation. The smoke cleared and the armor clad men stood in position, weapons in hand. They seemed to sweat, tremble slightly. They were ready to attack without a moments hesitation. Were these men afraid of him? Link looked around. These were probably men he had known, men that had respected him and now here they were. They had their swords ready to jab him should they be told. The hero frowned as the smoke cleared. He considered his title would hold sway as he stepped toward the Sheikah but the crimson eyed blonde raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Link, halting him.

"Seize him!"

**Well, R&amp;R if you like xP**

**I have to do homework now… these chapters will probably be forever short :I**

**Actually, if you enjoyed, please review. The morale goes a long way, haha**


End file.
